Bravely Venture
Bravely Venture (fully titled Bravely Venture: Faithless Wings) is an RPG developed by Pyro Enterprises as part of the Bravely Default series. It is said to take the original game and the sequel, Bravely Second, and improve upon and enhance the basic gameplay. Story Prologue: The Lost City The game begins with a CG trailer, looking over the land of Luxendarc from the sky. Everything seems to be calm at first, but eventually a bit of the ocean begins to glow golden. A square portal opens up among the waves, and an object resembling a golden pyramid emerges from the portal. Various glyphs appear on the structure as it begins to glow, but then the pyramid begins exploding, strings of blasts chaining across the structure. The pyramid begins sinking back into the portal as a dark-skinned girl wielding a dagger-like weapon watches from a distance. The girl then begins talking, presumably in her head. ---- The trailer then shifts focus to an icy tundra, where a young boy wearing thick woolen clothes is shown digging through the snow vigorously alongside other similarly-dressed people. They eventually uncover a young girl, frostbite covering her body; the boy begins hugging the unconscious and possibly dead girl. It then cuts to the inside of a rundown tent, a small fire warming the two children up. The boy keeps watch over the girl until she slowly wakes up, and the two share another hug. The two sit around the fire as the boy speaks in his head. ---- Night falls, and Seiger has fallen asleep inside the tent, the remnants of the fire crackling beside him. Osha, however, has awoken, and leaves the tent with little more than a thin dress on. She stares up into the night sky, filled with countless beautiful stars, and sits down in the snow, taking a handful of the white powder and watching it blow into the wind. ---- The trailer cuts to a ruined castle in the sky, moss growing over the wreckage of what was seemingly once a beautiful city. A small girl with grey hair steps down from a piece of rubble, her happy expression portraying a carefree innocence as she climbs around the ruins. Following after her is a young man in gleaming monochrome armor and dark red hair, carefully following after her to ensure she doesn't hurt herself. ---- The screen goes black, and a small fairy with blue morpho butterfly wings and a sky-blue dress appears, a slightly annoyed expression on her face. Alice flies offscreen, and the trailer ends. ---- Gameplay begins with Osha waking in her bed, Seiger tending a small fire and cooking a small pot above it. He notices his sister is awake and pours a thick soup from the pot into a pair of bowls, giving one of the piping hot meals to Osha. The brother asks the sister how she's feeling, which she replies with a monotone "The usual." Seiger says that he wants to eventually see his sister feeling better, and that he'll take care of her until she was strong enough to overcome the many ailments that plagued her. For the moment, however, Seiger needed to leave to assist the adults of the village with excavation, and he needed Osha to head down to the market and get supplies for the night's dinner. He left Osha, the girl getting up and leaving the tent to fulfill her task. Heading into Kustura Settlement, Osha ventured into the market, where the townspeople peddled both weapons made from the meteoric iron the Kustra Archipelago was rich in and the few vegetables they could manage to grow in the cold and frigid wastes that made up their home. It took strength, will, and determination to do anything here- and the former was something Osha had lacked all her life. Venturing through the market further, however, she came across a robbery- a strange man that she had never seen before was stealing the purse off of a woman in the street. Successfully running off with the goods, the thief escaped out of the market and into the tundra. Osha, in a strange burst of focus, decided she needed to catch the thief, and ran out of the settlement to chase him. Pursuing the thief into the snowy wilds, Osha ran as fast as she could, battling off the few weak monsters that managed to survive the environment. She couldn't feel the cold or wind on her body, and she was just focused on catching the thief... Only to lose track of him at the rim of a mysterious crater that hadn't been there before to her knowledge. The thief looked like he had run off scared, leaving the purse on the rim of the creater. Osha grabbed it, but something in the back of her mind was pushing her to enter the crater, with some mysterious metallic object inside. Fear purged from her body, she left down the edge of the crater. After climbing down the side of the crater and making her way to the bottom, Osha came across a small metallic object that almost resembled a cocoon- it was pulsing with red light, beating like a heart and giving off puffs of some gas that was making her sleepy. Brushing off the effects, she slowly walked towards the cocoon, weapon brandished and prepared to strike. The pod burst open in a flash of light, revealing a single organism inside- a small woman with blue wings like a butterfly. ---- The two were soon assaulted by a group of enemies, which Osha brandished her weapon against and fended off. Alice, scared and out of breath at the threat of violence being directed against her by someone other than a Luxen, reluctantly accepted the girl's outstretched hand in a gesture of friendship and sympathy. Osha said that if Alice needed to help find someone to save the world, she'd do it, but also asked her to explain what exactly was happening; she didn't feel as though anything monumentally evil had shown up at all. Alice refused, saying that her mission was sadly saved for "whatever rabble the Celestial decided to make the new Warriors of Light." Once Osha arrived back in Kustura, Alice decided it best to hide in her dress for the time being. When asked why, the fairy explained that her kind wasn't exactly welcome among Luxens for reasons she'd rather not explain. Osha walked around until she found the woman who had lost her purse, returning it. The woman burst into tears and began hugging the girl, with Seiger walking through the square finally noticing his sister had returned. The two talked together inside, with Osha trying to explain what had happened without mentioning Alice. Seiger said that he was concerned about his sister, having run off into the hostile wastes with barely any strength. He began berating her for not doing anything to build up strength or survive in the place where they lived, saying that he was tired of having to do everything for her and that she needed to start taking care of herself. On the verge of tears, Osha was silent... Then, the two were suddenly interupted by a pair of travelers, a young man in armor and a small girl with grey hair, who looked confused as to what was going on. Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 The End Characters Playable Other Villainous Gameplay Similarly to its predecessors, Bravely Venture is a turn-based RPG with a battle system focused on the game's job system. The game uses a system of stocked points called "BP" which characters use to gain extra turns. Every character has their own set of BP. When using the "Default" command, a turn is skipped in order to stock a BP, and the "Brave" command uses that BP to move up to four times. Players can move twice and drop into negative BP, which will result in a combo of turns; however, this gives the enemy several turns in a row. Another battle command is the "Friend Summon" system, where players can summon the characters of other players using either data transfer between the player's friends or Cryogon Streetpass system between strangers. Summoned players also arrive in the (TBD) Menu, allowing the player to construct shops faster and obtain more items. The job system is similar to that of Final Fantasy V in that characters learn abilities from using jobs. Job commands are the special skills of that class, such as Magic and Attack. Support abilities are automatic skills like "HP +10%" or "Cover". Job commands can be set with abilities learned from other jobs, allowing mixed characters with multiple skills. Support abilities can be customized, but there is a set "cost" as to how many support abilities can be placed on one character. Growth in job mastery is represented by job levels. As characters use a class more frequently in battle, their job level increases. Limit Break-style attacks called "Special Moves" are powerful finishing moves based on weapons not unlike Weapon Skills from Final Fantasy XI and can only be used under special conditions. Each of the 14 weapon-types has 1-5 levels of attacks for a total 70 Special Moves. Furthermore the attack names, dialogue when used and effects (such as status effects, special triggers, elemental properties, better damage versus certain enemy types) of Special moves can be customized. After a Special Move is activated, the background music will change to a unique theme based on the character and the move effects can stack. All weapon types have set proficiency that affects the learning rate and damage of each weapon and Special Move. They are ranked S-E and vary from class to class: for example Freelancers have a B rating in all weapons. The effects of special moves are time-based and will last for approximately a minute and a half until the special move theme is finished, regardless of whether the player is attacking, selecting the commands, or doing nothing. Venture Commands The most prominent new feature of Bravely Venture is the Venture Command system. Venture Commands are said to be an extension of the Celestial's power in-universe, and acts as a secondary menu option that can accessed at any time by pressing the X button. This feature acts as a replacement and expansion for the Bravely Second mechanic from previous games, expanding on the basic time-stopping mechanic while also expanding the player's options. Activating the Venture Command menu pauses time while the menu is active; unlike the Bravely Second mechanic, the Venture Menu also pauses animations, meaning an enemy animation can be paused to prepare a counter-attack before the attack actually strikes. Once the menu is activated, the player can select from a list of options, each costing a single point of the Venture Menu-exclusive resource known as BP. Players can pick a combination of up to four options and spend up to a maximum of 4 BP before pressing X again. This causes the player's chosen options to play out in selected order before time resumes and the battle continues. BP, like in Bravely Second, slowly regenerates over time. However, the regeneration time for 1 BP has been drastically reduced from 8 real-world hours to 30 real-world minutes, making it more common in exchange for its more integral and wide-spread usage. Job System Similar to the previous games in the series, Bravely Venture's combat and gameplay is heavily focused on the job system. There are approximately 60 jobs in the game, each with a unique skillset, stat distribution, and abilities. Only 13 of the jobs are found during the main story, as the rest are discovered via sidequests. A more accurate listing of job skills can be found here. World Map Luxendarc Gallery BV1.png|Logo. BV2.png|Subtitled logo. BVMenu.gif|Startup menu. Soundtrack See here. Trivia *The game was rebooted on July 24th, 2016, due to the creator gaining new ideas about gameplay as well as obtaining an actual copy of Bravely Second for himself. **The reboot is meant to possess an "Aztec-like" design and spirituality, inspired by an implied South American-esque culture on Luxendarc mentioned in the bestiary description for the boss Vucub-Caquix. Category:Bravely Default Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Bravely Default (series) Category:Midas Games Category:Pharo Games